


Interview

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-11
Updated: 2008-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:17:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: It’s 10 years later and the boys are ‘together’. They give a rare interview and encounter a wincester! =Fluff=





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Don't own-Don't sue
> 
> Reviews are loved

First off let me thank you both for taking the time out of your busy schedules and for agreeing to met with us. It’s such an honor to be given this interview.

 

Jared: Thank you.

 

My first question is concerning your careers. After the series that brought you together, Supernatural, ended, your careers actually bloomed for several years then well…you both fell off the map. What happened?

 

Jared: Well we did what we wanted to do then took a step back. No sense in doing just any films or TV series.

 

For many years you both seemed to work yourselves ragged. How did you manage it all?

 

Jared: It was actually pretty easy. You just did what was in front of you and didn’t think about it. We weren’t ‘together’ then so it wasn’t like that was a problem, actually keeping busy was probably the only thing that got us…um… anyways we just did one project at a time.

 

For the most part you’re both not at all like any other celebrities. We barely hear from you…we know virtually nothing about your personal lives. You hardly ever show up for events and when it seems as if you’re forced to attend events you always enter through side entrance. Is there a reason for your allergy against the media?

 

Jared: The first time we avoided the press as a couple, was ‘cause Jensen forgot to brush his teeth and we didn’t want to kill some reporter. 

 

Jensen: Jared…

 

Jensen: Ok it was his hair…a complete mess. You should have seen it. Scary

 

The rumor of is that you still get most of your income from Supernatural is that true?”

 

Jared: Let’s put it this way. As long as there are fangirls we’ll be just fine. Plus if we ever really needed money we’d just make Jensen smile at all the right crazy fangirls and we’d be rich. Those girls are psycho, pay anything to see that pretty little smile. 

 

Do you still have crazy fans?

 

Jensen: It’s kind of amusing that while everyone loved the series, the real element that still keeps the show alive among the fans is the one they created.

 

Ah yes, wincest.

 

Jared: Yup.

 

Well considering that you two did end up together do you think the fans ever had a point? I mean, come on, that show did leak of sexual tension. I mean, I’ll never forget the first time I saw an episode, I thought you two were suppose to be lovers…didn’t believe it when my sister told me you were brothers.

 

Jensen & Jared: Pardon?

 

Um…*cough* well…I was a fan.

 

Jared: You were a wincester! *points finger at reporter* Oh my god! I can’t believe we’re being interviewed by a wincester. You were probably writing those fanficitons about us…or where you one of those making manpis of us getting it on?

 

Well…I was just a fan…ya know…wrote a few fics…I wasn’t really into making icons but …I just never had the talent…

 

Jared: This is the Abouslaty last time we do interviews. 

Jensen: Hey this was your idea.

Jared: I thought it would be fun.

 

In our defense it really was your guy’s fault. 

 

Jared: What?

 

Well come on! Every time you two looked at each other you ended up eye fucking. How could we not notice it? It’s not our fault you two happened to be brothers.

 

Jared: So it’s our fault you’re a pervert?

 

I’m not a pervert!

 

Jensen: This is insane! Jared stop fighting with her.

 

Thank you Jensen.

 

Jared: Figures you’d take her side. 

Jensen: What does that mean.

Jared: Ever since you said you ‘liked’ wincest, we’ve never been able to dodge that stupid youtube video.

Jensen: It wasn’t that bad.

 

I have it on my playlist. *Pulls out iPod*

 

Jared: See? You only encourage these people

 

Jensen: You’re the only always hugging and touching me. 

And let’s not forget that you once admitted to ‘Not kissing Jensen-in public’

 

Jared: You’re not helping.

 

Sorry.


End file.
